


Baby Is The Bomb

by coveredbyroses



Series: 2018 SPNKinkBingo [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: Dean doesn’t appreciate you bad-mouthing his baby.





	Baby Is The Bomb

_WHACK!_

“Ow! Dean!”

_WHACK!_

A heavy arm weighs over your back, holds you immobile over his thick thighs while his free hand strikes your ass.

 _“Okay,_ Dean!” you squeal, one hand braced on the bed just beyond his hip, the other blindly reaching behind you, trying to block the next blow. “You win!”

“Hell, yeah,” the hunter grunts, fingers dipping into the denim waistband of your jeans. “This’ll teach ya to talk shit about my baby.”

“I just said she was old-“

Dean wrenches your pants down to settle around your thighs, runs a warm, soothing hand over the burning sting thrumming under your cotton panties, and you can fucking _feel_ his handprint blooming up over the skin.

“How’d ya like it of someone called you old, hmm?”

“Jesus, Dean, it’s just a car-”

_WHACK!_

Fuck, the pain is white-hot without the barrier of your jeans…

But it still settles wet and delicious between your thighs.

“She ain’t just a car,” Dean rumbles. “She’s my _baby_. And you’re gonna show her some _respect_. She’s a hunter just like you n’ me.”

“Fuck, Dean, I swear you’ve got a few screws loose”

_Whack!_

“Ow!”

His hand stills again, smooths over the burn…

And dips down to the rapidly dampening crotch of your panties.

“Damn,” he groans, runs two fingers along the cotton-covered length of your folds. “Forgot how much you like this…”

“Dean,” you breathe, breathless from the pleasure-pain and thickening arousal.

He hooks two fingers under the stretch of fabric and cool air washes over your slick cunt as he pulls the material aside.

“Fuck.” His voice drops to a lusty grit as he lightly brushes his fingers over your damp-hot flesh. You moan low in your throat when he sinks a finger inside, and your eyes roll back in your skull when he starts to pump slow and steady. He adds a second finger and you bite your lip at the slight stretch, and then-

“Oh!” He crooks those hunter-hardened fingers just _right_ \- so _deep_ \- and it has your thighs twitching against his as he starts to thrust hard and fast. “Fuck, baby…You gonna come on my fingers?”

“Nnngh,” you try, curl your fingers into the blankets. “No! I wanna… _God,_ Dean…I wanna come on your cock.”

“Yeah? Then let me hear four little words.”

“Fuck. Are you really gonna make me-”

“ _Say_ it.”

“Goddamnit…Baby is the bomb.”


End file.
